Hero's Admiration
by James631
Summary: A hero like no other ever seen, espically for the one surrounded in darkness. On their way to answer the call Batman remembers why he holds such respect and admiration for his friend Superman.
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC comic characters or locations and structures

Claimer: I own my OC characters and the story

-**World's Finest-**

* * *

**A Hero's Admiration**

**Chapter One**

**The Call**

* * *

"...more than anything, in all my time serving as Mayor, this is one of my greatest contributions to partake in with my term coming to a close," Mayor Hill spoke with a deal of emotion. He removed the glasses from the glasses and turned to face the structure.

"This building has served and been with Gotham City far longer than any mayor or _public servant_ has. It is an honor that this project has fallen upon myself to achieve. With various others who have generously donated to the restoration of this magnificent institution from the many decades of decay and injury to its primal state. It is my great hope that once restored..."

There was no need to hear more to know how full of it Mayor Hill was. The emotional spectacle was a fine act, but the truth of the Mayor's actions was all to well known to him.

Bruce Wayne stood away from the gathered crowd with arms across his chest under the shade of a tree studying the soon to be decommissioned elected official. Being one of the few who contributed to the funding of the projects, the detective knew the mismanagement of funds already made for the Mayor's own gain. It wasn't hard to find.

Whether he'd confront the mayor with the suit and tie or under the mask really didn't matter at this point. One way or another the crime would be exposed and Mayor Hill would join the sadly long list of corrupted government officials in Gotham.

Here, on the grounds of Arkham Asylum the Batman under the facade of billionaire Bruce Wayne watched the declaration of restoration unfold. Part from Mayor Hill's ill doings, the day meant a great significance to Bruce. Helping to restore Arkham was something very much needed for his war on crime. Capturing the enemy and getting them off the streets was pointless if there was no place that could properly house them. Especially the hard cases ever so high in numbers in Gotham. Arkham was a festering wound in the war that allowed for many escapes because of its time taxed walls.

Today that would all change.

"...a gift as it were. A gift long overdue for unwrapping for the people of Gotham..."

A gift, Bruce agreed. A gift more or less for himself that could save more lives, locking the feigns of the city securely away.

"Mayor," a question rose up from the crowd. "What about the criminals housed here already? What will happen to them?"

The mayor smirked. "The inmates and staff have already relocated to a more higher security building until Arkham is back on its feet again."

The billionaire stared unimpressed with the clever acting the Mayor pulled in front of the people. Bruce could read him like a book, seeing the hidden nervousness and unseen sweat the man shed. He brooded in what darkness that could be found in midday until the presence of another caught Bruce's attention.

His walk was casual coming up. Hands in his trench coat pockets and neck covered under his popped up collar. A breeze overtook them just as Commissioner James Gordan stood beside him with a solid look on his face.

"Alone in the corners again, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smiled at that. "My date didn't like the idea of coming to a event where they housed the criminally insane. Not something that goes well with her feng shui."

"What about you? What brings someone like Bruce Wayne to such a serious event?"

He blinked. "Even I can take the time to see and appropriate what this means for Gotham." He wanted to be here, to see it. It didn't matter what being here mean for the reputation of Bruce Wayne, somethings just couldn't go missed.

His intent focus on the event finally eased when Bruce decided to glance over at the Batman's ally. It wasn't shown, but what Bruce saw startled him. "Dyed your hair?" he casually asked.

"Oh yes," Gordan stroked his newly made brown hair. "I'm not as old as my hair color would have suggested."

"Didn't peg you as someone who cared about those kind of things, commissioner," Bruce said in a tone meant more for use of the Batman.

"I don't," came a sharp reply. "Its the Mayor and his whole public image thing before he steps down. I got a speech to deliver right after him."

Bruce looked away, undecided if he should tell Gordan about Mayor Hill as Bruce Wayne. They weren't exactly friends. Batman was the only one to make use and exchange information with the Commissioner. The choice however was taken out of Bruce's hands with the arriving presence of another.

She embraced the older man dearly, nearly leaping at him with her arms. "Hi Dad."

"Barbra!" Gordan said slightly startled before returning the gesture. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," the red head said pulling away to beam her smile towards the other man. "And Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

"Good evening, Barbra. Always a pleasure to see you again. Been a while hasn't it?"

"Ever since Dick left," she replied. "You two still talk, right?"

Bruce inwardly frowned at the question and remained silent. A silence picked up by Gordan who cleared his throat and moved to changed the topic of discussion.

"How's your leg doing?"

"Fine, Daddy."

The question caught Bruce's attention. "What happen to your leg if you don't mind me asking."

Barbra's mind went blank. She couldn't even think of a lie fast or convincing enough to tell the World's Greatest Detective or of the one she told her father.

"Oh, my little girl hurt herself practicing in the gymnasium a few days back. Had a little pain in her legs since then."

"Really?" Bruce's face turned to a soar look only Barbra could see and pick up. He was annoyed and it made her nervous seeing it, knowing what the extent of it meant. Bruce suspected that her encounter with Scarecrow had left more injuries than she had admitted to. His protective nature of others flared up. "Guess you'll need some practicing before going back up on those high bars again."

She weakly smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two were locked in a stare only broken up by a ringing in Bruce's tux coat pocket. A ringing he knew meant trouble.

"If you two would excuse me," he turned and made his way out of hearing distance before answering the device's call.

Barbra bit her lower lip knowing exactly what Bruce had meant. She told him she was perfectly fine and fit for patrol. She would be stuck in hours of training in the cave's simulator before he would allow her back on streets again.

"What is it?" he asked with his gruff tone.

"Bruce, its me, Clark."

He frowned. "Again, what is it?" spoken with greater agitation.

A moment of silence before Superman spoke again.

"The Watchtower just received a call from Waller. Somethings happened at Cadmus."

Bruce looked up, mind already at work. Waller was a tough woman and a proud one. With the weapons Cadmus provided under her belt to have to call them meant the situation she was in had to be grim.

"I'll be the air in ten minutes." Bruce placed the device back in his jacket; with only a glance back at the Arkham proceedings before he made a discreet exit to an isolated area.

He found himself surrounded by trees with a clearing perfect for the batplane to settle in. With but a press of a button on his watch the black craft appeared from the skies and landed. Its twin wield engines and underbelly thrusters sent waves of air around around the area. Bruce stood at wait until the craft's cockpit opened for him. The removal of the jacket suit was all he did before the presence of another caught his attention.

Bruce turned with an annoyance to see the unexpected visitor approach, her red hair brushed all across her face from the jet's distortions.

"A call?" she asked eagerly.

Bruce nodded his reply before he turned and went to work on his cuff lings. Barbra followed suit which caught his attention immediately.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a single raised brow.

"Didn't you get a call? A Justice League call?"

"I did."

"So what are we waiting for?" She continued to change. Only until the shadow of his towering figure overtake her did Barbra pay mind to Bruce's expression. A most displeased expression.

"What?" She asked lightly.

His stare beamed down at her. "Far as I am concerned, your still on the mend."

"I'm fine, Bruce, really. Just needed a little more time for my legs to rest up, that's all."

"And about a dozen hours worth of recovery training time in the simulator."

Barbra was shocked. "You're not serious?"

His expression didn't change.

"You're serious."

Bruce didn't bother with another word before he climbed into the craft and proceeded to dress in the attire of his alter ego.

"So what am I suppose to do until you get back? We are partners you know? I go where you go, you got my back, I got yours. Any of this ring a bell?"

"I've got plenty of backup for this." Batman place his final black gauntlet, followed by dawning on the mask. "Besides, Tim needs your help with the Titans."

"What?! I'm on babysitting duty now?"

He glared at her. "Robin's team has been on a case that may be a little more than they can handle alone. Something about a strange person roaming about in the city." The cockpit glass closed and the thrusters powered up. He of course noted the annoyed look on the young woman's face and the mocking tongue she stuck out at him.

Barbra eased away with one arm at her forehead with the batplane ascending into the sky and darted off. Always difficult, that's what Bruce excelled at whenever she was with him. She found the avoidance he was given her lately cute if not encouraging. Her smile carried with her the entire trip back to the Arkham gathering.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

A slightly less than exciting chapter, but will improve in action in later chapters. Who liked it? Who hated it?


	2. Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC comic characters or locations and structures

Claimer: I own my OC characters and the story

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Chase**

* * *

The batplane sored through the air high above the ground with an occasional erratic maneuver to maintain being a difficult target should anyone be watching. Batman wore his normal grim face when the Watchtower alerted to him that the transporters were once again down. The advance technology was a complicated one; enough to where even he didn't fully understand its mechanics. The trip to the Watchtower would have to be the long one with the use of the nearest awaiting Javelin crafts. Only further added to his annoyance with today.

By the time he reached the outer rims of Gotham City, Batman was greeted by the flying figure Superman. The man waved at him and followed alongside the plane with a matched speed. The friendly gesture was met with a stare and disregard. The two traveled in silence for the longest time before Bruce cared to even glance over at his comrade.

It was a strange sight for anyone to see, a man defying the laws of gravity. A feat he doubt existed when first hearing of Clark's first exploits in Metropolis. At first they called him an angel, shrouded by mystery as his little goodwill deeds caught attention with the media. Of course it compare to nothing once Superman was truly exposed to the media's eye. The incident with the Lexosuit if Bruce recalled correctly.

Such power was shown, power that worried the Dark Knight to hear existing in one man. Superman's reputation grew faster in the hearts of the people than every imaginable. During the short time Bruce plotted his face-off incursion with the so called 'Man of Steel', Clark's continued deeds and strives to protect the people continued to reach him. He was skeptical by nature of the man in red and blue tights and had to have the edge over everyone that posed a danger. Than Batman saw the media coverage that changed his entire outlook of the powerhouse Superman.

Bruce recalled it well; the day he stopped the Joker from unleashing a literally death toll to the people of Gotham on New Years. He returned to the cave after meeting with Commissioner Gordan for a cup of coffee, his arm stung with the bullet wound that was continued to be taxed with labor. It was that night he captured the clip from the media of the Boy Scout's latest incident.

The sky high highways posed a danger itself to the safety of a fast cruising people, but snow and ice covered roads made for an even greater threat. Of course there had to always be that one who dared the conditions of the road with speed and reckless manner because of the road's lack of traffic during the holiday season. A local media helicopter caught the entire affair with the speeding youth and his fast action vehicle darting across the highway.

"Just look at this here, Anglia. Guy must be out of his mind," the reporter in the chopper replied to the news studio.

"You got that right, Thomas. Metropolis highways have seen many tragic endings when the roads become as slick and dangerous as this. Someone should let that guy know." Anglia Chen reported back.

No doubt the Boy Scout was watching the feed, Bruce suspected.

"Wait. Oh no! He just cut a turn to fast. He's... he's losing control of the vehicle." The car swerved against the tides of the driver's control. It could be heard with undo certainly of the reporter Anglia in the background asking, 'are you taping all of this?'

"He's out of control and..." the reporter above was wordless as the car slammed into protective road barrier. With such speed it did little to halt the car from crushing it and pass through it. "He's going down!"

The car went down helplessly towards the ground.

"Oh my, the driver is still in the car." The helicopter moved in closer. "And there are people down there. Its going to-" he didn't want to finish.

The car continued to fall before everyone who watched. All expected one who could do something about it as a blue and red streak of great speed darted for the descending car.

"What's that?" the reporter dared to open his eyes. "Is that who I think it is?"

The car slowed in midair.

"I hear we are switching to our nearby ground crew that are on the scene."

The people on the ground pointed and in awe as the Man of Steel flew downward with the car above him in the care of his hands. Both red boots touched the ground as light as any feather. Once free of its load, Superman proceeded to check the driver for injuries. A Thankful note that there was none. Just a very shocked young teen who could do nothing but undo his seat belt.

Everything was well from what he could see and proceeded to lift off the ground to head for home. Before he could reach any height however, his hand was grabbed by one of the massing people that crowded around him.

"Superman!" she cried out with joy. "Where are you going?"

The excitement was seen all over her face. Superman smiled and turned to hover a moment before her.

"Where are you going?"

His smile was brightly returned to her. "Home sounds about right."

"Home? Where is that? Can I come with you?"

"I'm afraid not," came a humbled reply. He looked around at the adoring crowd and than back at her. "Not this time."

"Next time?" She released his arm as he began to travel upward. He nodded before returning his view skyward. "Yeah, next time," she said hopefully as the hero of Metropolis went to the skies.

Bruce remembered replaying that tape a least a dozen different times. It was there he became convinced of this Man of Steel's intent. He studied every expression Clark made that day that the camera's caught. A judge of character was always Batman's strong points. From that day forward, he knew of Superman's desires were not to do harm. He was here to help.

Another glance was spared at the man who defied all the ideas Bruce came to expect from people with power. If he was simply out for glory, he got it, but that wasn't it. Kent put up with way too great of pains to simply be out there as a glory seeker. Helping others was what he wanted to do, what he was raised to do. Not letting pride nor the fear of death stop him from doing what was needed to be done.

It would never be admitted to anyone, perhaps even to himself of how greatly Bruce had come to admire the man Clark Kent. For years, the figure Batman roamed the streets of Gotham City, putting fear in the hearts of criminals. Letting everyone know there were some who were willing to fight the good fight. That good people didn't need to live in fear of the unjust and that fear could be turned against the predators. Hope could be felt in the dark city, but nothing compared to anything Bruce or the Batman had accomplished for the hopeful hearts when Superman became known.

A light that Batman could never be, that was what Superman had become. Kent didn't hide in the shadows and could be seen, not heard through rumor and fearful tales of the streets. They could speak to, see, even feel the man who defended them. The people were no longer afraid in his city. Though miles away they -like him- could see the world turned for the better. No longer did the criminals and the corrupt hold the power.

Years would pass before either would meet each other, but the meeting of their two paths would cross was a guarantee. Criminals often times flocked to one another, seeking protection in numbers and plotted together to survive. Joker and Luthor, Poison Ivy and Livewire, even Ra's forced their mutually goals to converse. People came to expect their meeting just as night and day were found in the same sky. It was even hoped that once crossed, the light of Superman would destroy the dark figure of Batman. Through a few burned bridges however, their goals found commonality. The meeting of such opposite ends of the spectrum proved far less destructive than anyone -including themselves- could have ever expected.

While the Batman had various copycats since the beginning, everyone's favorite hero figure and his stance created a movement Bruce never anticipated. So called heroes emerged all across the continent and from all appearances were willing to fight the good fight with just as much commitment as himself. The tragic beginnings of the Batman were not as rare as he set out to make them. People suffered, that was no secret to anyone. Unlike most, these few people decided to do something with it. They decided to prevent future occurrences from happening.

It wasn't such a solo campaign to Bruce anymore. He wasn't _alone_ in the fight.

Just like the many good things found in life, the escalation of resistors of crime also bred a whole new class of punks with guns. For each good man and woman who dawned on a mask or uniform of the hero genera, gave way to a dozen deadlier agents of chaos. Like the regrettable creation of the Joker by his own hands, 'super' criminals of the worst kind found their way in the world. It wasn't a fight in the backside streets of overpopulated cities anymore.

It was enviable, Bruce concluded. Such things happened throughout history. When one side ups the stakes, the other side will follow suit. He was the spark of it all and Superman....

Batman stared without a care if Kent saw him.

Superman was the catalysis. What could once be contained under the noses of the people was unleashed. The Batman and the Man of Steel fueled the flames of the criminal war and brought the fighting to the sights of the public. Raising the dangers to themselves and the people. With more members joining the ranks of crime fighting, an even greater amount of reckless behavior could be accounted for. Mistakes would be made and of course it fell on others to clean it up.

The League was far from even being an idea. Yet in the past there was talk about teams and how masked members working together on various occasions to stop a crime. It worked out fairly well from what Batman observed. Of course his dealings with other heroes were met with not so pleasant moments for them. He was definitely not the person whom to work together with.

**The Past**

To stand in the middle of nowhere with nothing but mountains as far as the human eye can see was an odd place for find the Man of Steel at. Once the single engine of the batplane shut down, Batman leaped out with disregard to Superman when he passed by him to investigated the rock formation. Obviously he was aware of the abduction of unique individual who was brought to this suspected location. Not surprising since the man could hear almost everything in his city. Had it been anyone else he would so happen to cross at this moment, Batman would have made turn around with their tale between their legs. Of course the overgrown Boy Scout in his eyes could hold his own and it was by far an involvement of the city he protected. With all the effort Lex Luthor put at keeping the operation a secret, the ordeal may yet need some extra muscle to lunged around.

Maybe.

"Mind telling me what your doing here?" Superman asked with a mild annoyance.

"Could ask you the same thing," came Batman's harsh reply while he examined the mountain's side with a close eye.

While most affairs outside of his own city Batman left to others to pick up, on occasion his mission reached outside the city lines of Gotham. Turf or no turf, the Batman goes where he wanted and didn't need permission from the locals to do his job.

Superman stood beside him, arms folded across his chest while the detective worked. He hadn't expected Bruce to show up to a something that was mostly a Metropolis/Luthor affair. For whatever reasons that attracted someone as home based as the Batman that concerned this case, raised the Man of Steel's concerns. What was Luthor up to?

The added 'worry' was plain enough to read on his face.

"Okay, I'm guessing you know about the whole abduction part of this and Luthor's take in it. What I want to know is why this has your interest in it. Don't you have your own city to scare?"

Batman tracked a visible man made line in the rock. Though it didn't appear he listened at all, the Dark Knight absorbed every word the Boy Scout had to say. The results of his handiwork in Metropolis's streets the past nights would hardly meet Superman's approval.

He didn't need to answer the man for anything. Batman turned back to face the Man of Steel, but the cold lenses stare didn't phase him. For all the people encountered in his past travels, there were none such as this Superman. Someone who could very well be an equal to Bruce's goals and ambition. A fact that nearly made the left side of the Dark Knight's lips smirk before he caught it.

Both stood toe to toe of the other.

"Five days ago Luthor's goons passed through Gotham on their way to Metropolis. A few incidents occurred before they left that got my attention."

Superman became curious. "Such as?"

There was still very little Clark knew about Batman or Bruce part from what rumors could say. The brief encounters before could hardly served as grounds of understanding the man. He was playboy in the eyes of the world and a crazed vigilante to the crooks of his broken city. It was a question if this Batman character could actually be trusted.

"Whatever it was that Luthor's men had caged up obviously isn't very easy to keep caged. It got out and some extra muscle was hired to get it back. His trail is easy enough to track."

"Who?"

No doubt the undertaking of rescue still involved confronting the creature of a man and to foil whatever it was Luthor hoped to achieve by all of this required an enlighten Superman since -by the look of him- he was clearly going to have a hand in this.

He turned to finally pay Superman any attention. "See anything?"

Without fail, the Man of Steel gazed at the rock. "Nothing but lead-lined walls."

Batman took a step back and presented him with the front door. "Would you mind?"

Superman approached the door with an annoyed glance at the Dark Knight. He pulled back his fist aiming to strike, but stopped abruptly when: "Killer Croc," was spoken.

Clark was silent as his eyes opened widely to looked at the Batman. That name caught him off guard. Did he hear it correctly?

Killer Croc?

Horrid tales floating around that monster were spoken loud enough for it to reach the streets of Metropolis. The man-croc cannibal. The eyes lurking in the underbelly of Gotham for something to snack on. Metropolis was a well lit place to be in, but not even the sewers could be as bright as the streets above them.

With one punch the wall gave way to the might of the Man of Steel. Upon first seeing cargo loading bay that laid behind the rock wall, both men were greeted with a brigade of weapon's fire. A welcoming party that was not unexpected with any Luthor facility.

What happened next caught Bruce by surprise. Faster than his mind could register the movement, Superman rushed in forward becoming a 'human' shield. The high powered weapons pained Kent who grunted with every shot made on him. No surprise Superman's limits were known and exploited by Luthor. It sent a fury within the Batman. Not one life was to be put in danger for his sake. For the mission.

Kent was hurting from the gunfire. Still the man from the stars stood his ground.

An instant was all it took for the pellets to fall from the utility belt into his hand and find their way to the foes with blinding smoke. The shooting became random, the shouts of blindness welcomed the Dark Knight as he leap into the hazed of his battleground and go to work. The first was coughing with tears flowing freely out of his closed eyes; an easy target Batman moved in on.

Step one was the disarmament. With a grab at the man's rifle, twisting it to remove the top off, and its complete removal from his hands. Eliminating the threat of being shot before greeting the man with step two: a knockout forearm attack. Across the field of smoke the fluttering of his cape and attacks were heard. One or two were ready with a punch or kick, but one by one they fell to the swiftness of the Dark Knight's skill.

The smoke cleared and the Batman stood alone, fists ready at either side to strike as he observed the twelve men who laid unconscious on the floor. Superman approached with amazement. Words fail as to give proper description of his admiration. Human beings had limits, it defined them as a people working together to face them.

This Batman however...

The heartbeat in Bruce's chest was amazingly steady from the encounter, far from difficult of a task for the man's body to preform. It couldn't be helped by the near invulnerable man to feel a sense of fear standing next to the man in black.

"That was...fast." The man cleared his throat. "Don't think I could have done it any better myself."

"Helps if you don't hesitate." Batman looked around the room.

"Good advice," came Superman's reply before a sound caught his attention. "Look out!"

He tossed Batman like a rag doll behind him. Energy gunfire that would have killed him smacked nearly useless against the chest of the Man of Steel. His knees buckled slightly to the attack and covered his chest in various places that were hit. Luthor certainly was building more and more powerful weapons to throw against him. Just as quickly as they appeared, the reward for the automated defenses was several batarangs that exploded once connecting.

Pained, but nonetheless alright, Clark turned his attention to the man in black.

"You okay?" Superman held out a helping hand.

Batman held a frown as he pulled out his grappling hook and fired towards the ceiling. A secure hit near the ventilation construct.

"I'll be taking the high ground." He pulled only a foot off the ground just as the next batch of defenses emerged from every corner. "That is of course is if you think you can handle yourself with this."

Superman looked at him with a challenging face just as his eyes grew red. He turned and unleashed his power against the machines. "Go on ahead, this wont be a problem."

It undoubtedly wouldn't be a problem for Kent who took out another dozen without difficulty. The little bat bug placed on the Man of Steel's cape would alert him to anything should Kent get in over head. Which was likely given he pushed head first into every trap laid before him. Bruce accented to the ceiling, kicked out the air duct vent and disappeared in it. He was confident in his leaving that Superman could handle himself for a while, even if he didn't really trust him.

A few seconds were spared to see and make sure Batman was well as he crawled through the ducts with his x-ray vision. It was something of an unusual thing to have a single human so well capable of handling themselves while facing such danger. Most would be rattled to the point they would make careless mistakes, very costly mistakes. It normally would take Clark to hold them together and get them out of danger. Of course that was what he did and expected each time he dawned on the boots and cape. Not the Batman. Every impression told Clark that his nerves were of steel and determined will that surpassed all of his naturally born kryptonian strengths.

The bay filled quickly with them; hired guard all with high powered weaponry Clark couldn't help but smirk at. He thought back to Batman taking out the first batch so quickly and with ease. Bruce was fast, but a speeding bullet?

Enclosed spaces didn't phase Batman as he crawled forward. He had spent hours at a time in such places and was use to the reactions it brought on. It wasn't a bother. What was a bother was the overgrown Boy Scout. The mentality Bruce found himself in was childish, he knew, but the competitive nature found its way in him seeing the strength of Superman. It wasn't unusual to encounter beings of higher abilities than his own; this 'Super Man' was not like any other he had ever crossed paths with. The possession of such strength in body and will none could match, but with humility and compassion to stand among lesser of godlike beings to live with them.

All that strength must come in handy the man thought while turning the corner, disgusted with himself for letting such things distract him for this long. A distraction Batman put at rest upon hearing various voices coming from a nearby vent. One in particular he knew well who the owner of it was.

_Croc_.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	3. A Bunch of Super Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC comic characters or locations and structures

Claimer: I own my OC characters and the story

Here's a thank for KCS for the review of this story. A thanks as well to Andrea Ramano for finding the voices that made each of the characters of the DCAU come alive. Another thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed the stories created based off of the talented works of the DC comics.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Bunch of Super Friends**

* * *

He peered through the cracks, both eyes not missing a single detail. A lab with various equipment and instruments that put a hospital to shame. Both Croc and a gray haired man dressed in a medical white coat stood near a cryogenic capsule. Two other men stood guard with rifles at the ready. Wise enough to not trust something like Croc, but only two? Not enough to Batman's understanding of the creature's strength. They had no idea what kind of time bomb was in the room waiting to go off.

The doctor appeared enchanted by the data he was reviewing on the monitor while his impatient muscles paced behind him. Batman gazed at the tube, it was glazed with ice, making identifying the person inside impossible. There was something about the outline features however that caught his attention. Something very out of the ordinary.

The sewer creature growled. "When do I get paid?!"

"As soon as we're finished here, Mr. Croc. This is a rare individual, don't you think?" the doctor couldn't remove his sights from the monitors. "This person has a marvelous physical achievement. With quicker healing abilities," he touched his chin. "I would wager that she has a significant strength factor that rivals every human on the planet. Even in a dormant state she has a greater capacity than our own. And the flight ability is a remarkable-"

"Save it doc! I want my money!"

The guards were getting edgy with the rising tone of Croc's voice.

The doctor shot a look to him. "Don't you have any idea what we have here?!" He approached the capsule and gently felt along its smooth surface that held the outlines of the person's figure. To him, the discovery was incredible. Only the most simpleton mind wouldn't understand what was laying at rest in front of them.

"Careful, doc," Croc pointed at him. "You sound like you're falling in love with it."

"Its not a _it_! She is a remarkable being far superior to us!"

"Whatever!" Croc gave a dismissing wave. The doc was already attached to the thing quicker than any meal Croc had ever finished. "All I know she is a lot stronger than she looks and almost became my dinner if you hadn't stopped me. What about that masher weapon she had?"

The doctor continued to feel along the glass wishing the creature would be silent.

"I haven't analyzed it yet. Its over there on the table," he said quickly. Before another second passed after speaking, Croc grabbed him and forced him to turn around. When the guards came to his aid, they were both easily struck down without a problem.

He stared at the man dead in the eye. "You're really pushing me, doc! I don't care much for being ignored and I don't care much for your pet project. I want my money so I can go back to Gotham. Superman is on his way here right now!"

"You're our muscle, Mr. Croc," the doctor tried to sound confident. "That's what you're being paid for. To protect her until we are done."

"Nuh-un, doc. I was hired to get your little birdie back again. Not play babysitter."

The situation was going bad real quick as Batman observed. The doctor had no idea the short of patience Croc had.

The man began to panic.

"Let me go! You're hurting my arm!" he shouted in fright.

Croc smiled. Everyone looked at him with fear and he found a deal of pleasure in that reaction. "You know what? I'm not too interested in waiting around for you to pay me. Maybe I'll take what I'm owned out of the canary bird here."

"No! You can't."

Croc punched at the tube, breaking the seal of suspended animation. Warnings blared and equipment shouted in alarm to the disruption. Distress signals of the person's vitals inside were going haywire. "What do ya know? There's a light show for ya!"

"Idiot! Breaking the seal will kill her in this state!"

Croc growled as he bore all of his teeth like a wild animal. before any act of aggression could be preformed a bouncing marble shaped object caught his attention below and unleashed a gas around them. The doctor was throw from his grasp being no longer a concern as he made to escape the cloud with a violent cough. His eyes were watery and throat aggravated with itching. He was stunned, unaware of anything and before the creature knew it, two boots found their way into his face and kicked him to the floor. He groaned with his eyes closed rubbing the back of his head. When he looked up to see at last, there it was; the Batman standing before him. The bat's eyes were without fear looking down at him as if he were nothing more than any other human being in facing.

"You!" Croc growled.

Gazing at the other man from the corner of his eyes, the doctor faired no better as he was on his knees next to the computer once he fled the gas. He would be alright. Croc on the other hand made a motion towards Batman's leg that instantly gained him one powerful punch in the face. The creature groaned and his eyes shut after the impact. It didn't show in Batman's stance, but hitting someone with that hard of a hid really did hurt sometimes.

"Please help me!" the doctor begged the Dark Knight. "She'll die unless I get her out right now."

Batman stared at the doctor with unfeeling eyes and then at the tube. Cool gases were escaping rapidly into the room. From anything learned from Nora Freeze and her days in the tube, massive disruption of the sleeping process could have such an impact on the body causing it to go into shock. The end result was usually fatal. He stepped over the creature of a man and in the rush of situation, approached the computer terminal. A mistake Bruce soon learned to regret as the appeared unconscious Croc rose up from the floor in a roaring blaze.

Turning around for the fight, Batman was hurled into the capsule, shattering the glass seal even further with Croc taking hold of him. Croc was too strong for him to match, efforts to get free were for not as Bruce found himself in a tighter grip.

"You never let up do you?" Croc questioned. "I'm not even in Gotham and still you follow me here? Haven't you got anything else to do with your life then chasing guys like me around?"

No answer and when the reach towards the utility belt was seen Croc snapped.

With his massive jaw, the creature charged at Batman sinking sharpened teeth in his left shoulder. The attack easily passing through the clothing material and even faster when the teeth reached the flesh. A shout of pain from the Dark Knight who grabbed at Croc's head trying to pry him free. Croc only sunk his teeth in harder, in seconds he would pull a chunk of flesh away from Batman's body.

Thinking fast, Bruce dove his hand into the utility belt and hurled a capsule into the monster's eyes. The burning took effect instantly as Croc quickly pulled away to tend to his eyes, screaming curses and cries of pain.

Unable to take full advantage of the situation, Batman merely slumped against the tube behind him as the effects of his new wounds took hold of him. The injury was deep, bleeding was heavy, pain railing in his mind, but could have been worse had Croc been given more time. Right hand was shaky as it reached for the wounds. Blood loss would be extensive and effectiveness in battle would be nominal.

Still, with the condition he was in, Bruce had a job to do.

With every last ounce of strength left, Batman pushed himself off the tube. Standing was a bit difficult and the screams of Croc's voice assaulted his ears that were pulsing in and out with every heartbeat. Hurt to such a degree wasn't foreign and wasn't beyond the ability to endure, but never enjoyed having to work with such impairments.

Groaning under his breath, Batman pulled out his grappling hook, entangling around and to hold Croc for a moment. Allowing the thing with teeth another shot to fight would prove fatal in the condition Batman was in. Eyes were fuzzy and the static numbness of his limbs became too dominating to ignore. To work through it was the obvious choice of action as his attention was immediately turned to the frantic doctor. The man was doing everything he could to stabilize his subject locked in status.

Bruce was not far off from the subject in the tube, figuring another fifteen minutes before unwillingly slipping into an unconscious state. Knees bent ever so to the fatigue of his body and breathing was quietly shallowing.

When the heart of the subject halted all together, the doctor panicked and fired up the tube's electro shock devices to jump start her heart. It took all but two shots Batman observed when an angry scream pierced through the tube's openings. A scream that turned into warrior's cry that continued onward with a punch to the glass. Bruce made for the tube in hopes to pry it open with his bare hands. The covering glass shattered and with it emerged a red haired woman leaping out at him.

With wings?

Batman was powerless when hitting the ground with the woman on top of him. Her green eyes burning with anger and mouth bearing every tooth in it. She was heavy against his injured body and the blue and gold armor she wore wasn't helping relieve any of the pressure whatsoever. She drew back a arm with fingers ready to stab at him.

"What are you suppose to be?!" she violently questioned.

No answer. Just a under the breath groan.

Batman was defenseless.

The woman looked at him, dark and built in every way. Must be a capable fighter even if his taste in fashion was a little off. When the woman's eyes gazed over at the man's hand that protected a very badly made wound her angry appearance eased. Bite marks, really bad bite marks. She peered at the white lenses eyes for an explanation and seeing none was going to be given looked back at the injury. Those wounds she had seen before. That thing made all kinds of wounds to others while chasing after her.

Alerted to the noise of controls being pressed, her eyes found their way to the doctor who froze and stared back in awe and admiration. Her eyes blinked several times trying to piece together things. She imagined this mission would be difficult but all of it so far was confusing she admitted. The look on the stunned male was recognizable enough, but what was going on? The room, the gas, this man she laid atop of?

The last thing she remember was the brute that attacked her and...

Its familiar voice shouted throughout the lab.

Croc rose to his feet and with flexing arms broke the grappling line that bound him. He was ticked off now more than ever with eyes focusing on the little birdie out of its cage. He found delight quickly and began marching towards her with blood-lust. The physical attributes the monster possessed didn't phase her when the winged woman's eyes turned upon him. Her face grew soar and bitter at the memory of first seeing the creature. Right eye twitching to a curled lip with all the rage of blood filling up inside.

She slammed her ready to strike hand next to Batman's head. The wings began to move within seconds, lifting the woman in the air and in full charge towards Killer Croc. The impact was heard and the brawling sounds dominated over the alarms of the lab equipment. It was not necessary to look, the sounds made at the very beginning told the Dark Knight the fighting was going to be brutal.

The winged woman caught the monster and angrily hip tossed him across the battlefield. Croc broke through a table and before he knew it, she was on him with hammering fists. Things fell and broke around them and his head was pounding. He dove up roaring and shoved the woman into the wall. He followed her with a ram to the gut and a claw strike to the face that she managed to avoid all together. She took a dive and came back up again with a uppercut to the jaw throwing him back. Croc didn't know what hit him as his eyes opened to see the woman kicking off the wall heading straight for him.

Bruce didn't want to but had to rise on his unease feet again. Much more difficult than ever with every blood drop being lost. The wound required attention and had not improved in the slightest since lasting seeing it. Surgery would be required to fix them. In a few months they'll be nothing more than a few more scars to add to the collection at any end.

He spared a moment to look at the battle between Croc and the winged woman. To his surprise, the woman was holding her own extreme well against someone as powerful as Croc. She had such a tiny figure compared to how great of strength she was displaying.

"She's perfect," the doctor confessed. His goo-goo eyes mesmerized by the combating.

Bruce didn't find it as interesting. So the woman could fight and fight well. He'd seen more impressive things than a capable woman fighter. Addressing his wounds found greater priority. Taking a capsule from his belt and crushing it sprinkled a powdered substance onto his wounds. It hurt like crazy, but it was the only way to prevent further blood loss. Another capsule he consumed, causing a slower flow of blood through his system, bringing on the extreme feelings of fatigue.

Eyes grew heavy and to his annoyance, the sound of the lab doors opening alerted him to the threat. Six men armed with rifles piled in and took aim. The leader of the squad screamed for surrender. Bruce looked at them with no hint to his condition. Just as opposing as ever, just as frightening than ever.

They stood before it and the glare of the Batman, heartless and cold reaching at the very core of them. His eyes narrowed further with the energy of fear building up around them. They could feel it, he could feel from them. The haunting figure of the Batman was enough to make one of the men's teeth chatter together. He shook in fear and was powerless to stop it.

"What's the matter with you?" his buddy standing to the the left asked.

The man's eyes pulsed with the shortness of breath. He couldn't help it; the memories were coming back. Nor help that his feet were beginning to move backwards.

"What are you doing?" the lead man shouted.

"Are you freaking nuts?! That's the Batman!"

"And?" the leader turned to look at him with annoyance. "We have to deal with Superman all the time. This guys just a freak in a mask."

"No," the soldier weakly said. His memory recalled everything. It was the reason why he left Gotham. Those eyes: unfeeling, unforgiving, inhuman eyes. Such a thing that haunting his dreams for many nights. "You can't kill him. It ain't human!"

"Get a grip on yoursel-" the lead man shouted against a fist from the Dark Knight who wasted not a breath more in waiting.

The attacks slower but were up against nearly stationary targets thanks to the frightened man's words. He took down two more before they actually began to retaliate.

"It'll eat your soul!" the frightened man ran, with every fiber in him he ran and refused to look back. He was followed closely by another fleeing in terror comrade.

The confidence shattered in those who remained and nerves failing miserably.

The leader sprung up again and aimed at the Batman. "Kill him!"

Hesitation by the soldiers from both the commotion of the fighting and the figure of the Batman standing in front of them bought some more time to act with punches and snaps against armed limbs. The leader had enough composer for the moment to pull the trigger. Bruce caught notice quickly and frowned at it. With his blood slowed, a doubt came to mind at preforming the feat of dodging a stream of bullets entirely. The movement would be slow and he would be hit somewhere. In the instant of the death charging for the Dark Knight once more, a speeding light appeared and grabbed at the round with ease. In hand, the round stood no chance of harming anyone.

Superman had arrived.

Rifles exploded from heat vision and pure strength made the guards look like same rag dolls as Bruce was privileged to with them flying in the air. Properly disposed of, the Man of Steel gave full attention to the Dark Knight whose heartbeat was at a slow pace, much slower than it should be. Despite the cape and obvious effort to keep hidden, the wounds were easily noticeable by his powerful eyesight.

"You alright?" Superman asked.

"I'll live," Batman grunted back. "Croc on the other hand..."

Both turned to witnessed the two brawlers. Croc was battered and bleeding all around. Already taken a beating by the woman opponent who had not much markings to show in return for his efforts. He made to grab and make a bite for her head but both reaching arms were met with hers. He growled and snapped at her. He was tired and nothing more he wanted before the loss than getting a single bitting chunk out of her. Their deadlock of fists came to a quick end with the monster man being outdone by this person.

Surprise hit Superman with eyes opening widely at seeing the woman fighting with such tenacity. Overpowering the creature man with great strength.

"Stop them," Batman demanded. "She'll kill him!"

Superman snapped to and rushed over with great speed just as Croc collapsed to his knees. He was done for; not so for the winged woman. She held him at her mercy with one hand and the other, prepared to make the final killing blow.

"Hurrah!" she shouted with her fist rushing towards Croc's throat. The final strike to end a much needed fight she had just started to enjoyed. To the woman's surprise however, her fist was caught and held in place by the palm of a man in red and blue tights.

He did not flinch nor seem to struggle holding her at bay.

"I think he's had enough."

The woman growled lowly. She released Croc and fired her other fist at Superman. The impact did greater damage to her then it ever could to the likes of the Man of Steel.

She grabbed her injured hand and stepped back. "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm Superman."

"Is that a joke or something?"

Clark smiled. "No. I'm called Superman. That's my name. What's yours?"

The woman's head tilted slightly in confusion while continuing to tend to her hurting hand. She read no hostile intent from the man in long underwear. She held her aggression back until some light could be shed on her confusion. First leaving her beloved for this assignment and crash landing on the miserable planet to be attacked and captured, to later be standing face to face with...

"Superman?" she stared at him than at the dark figure approaching. "And he's...?"

Clark cleared his throat. "They call him, Batman."

"Batman," she pointed at the Dark Knight than followed down the list. "Superman, this guy down here? What kind of twisted world did I get sent to?"

"One that doesn't take kindly towards killing others," Batman darkly stated.

Both Superman and the winged woman looked down at the beaten Killer Croc. He moaned in his unconscious state. A fair deal amount of pain to be certain when he wakes. To her eyes, the guy didn't get enough of what was coming to him. Another three rounds maybe and than she could be satisfied. Sadly he couldn't last even that long against her.

"He had it coming," she said flatly.

"So do a lot of people like him, but that doesn't give you permission to beat him to death."

She glared at Batman. "I don't know you and I don't like you very much. And already you're starting to get on my nerves."

A statement Bruce could say every person he encounters feels about him.

"Look," Superman raised his hands in submission. "We don't want to fight. Both of us came here to save you from Luthor's men. We're just here to help."

"Some help," she rebuffed.

The Man of Steel looked at Batman with a confused look. No other look pass what the Dark Knight's face usually expressed came forth.

"If you really want to help me, you can tell where this _Luthor_ is so I can teach him what happens to enemies of Thanagar."

Clark moved closer to her, holding out his hands trying to think of some way of deescalating the situation. "Luthor has hurt a lot of people in his time, but going about to take revenge on him isn't the way things work around here. He is powerful and dangerous."

The woman glared at him. "So are my fists."

Superman was speechless. Batman merely hated himself for what he had to do. This woman was ready to kill a man for hurting her. That was something he could not allow even if that person was Lex Luthor.

He stepped in front of her. "The off chance that you manage to get Luthor, it'll take more than two angered fists to bring him down."

The woman disregarded him and moved to the table where her mace laid. She grabbed it and displayed its electrical power.

"I think I'll manage."

"You're not really going after him?" Superman inquired.

"You get hit, you hit back harder. What's going to stop me?" she began to head to the nearest exit way. To the winged woman's surprise, the injured man, the Batman again stood in her way.

"I am," he said firmly.

"What?"

He drew his face closer to her. "If you think I'm going to let you leave here to go off and kill someone you better think again."

"Back off!" the woman stepped with her mace at the ready to strike. "You can barely stand little man. Maybe all that blood lost is making you a little stupid. You better know what your asking for."

"I'm waiting," he said flatly.

The woman pressed her teeth together and her grip around the weapon tightened. The guy was brave she admitted; hurt and really didn't stand a chance in a fight. He was asking for one though, and she didn't mind obliging him. Her mace inched back to strike. Muscles sprung forward and the killing blow was being made.

Before her arms could move forward any further than inches from Batman's skull, the woman found the mace being held back by Superman whose strength she could not match in the slightest. Her brow narrowed and her teeth stood out like some animal trying to intimated.

"If you want to stop someone from hurting you or anyone else, you have first not acted like them."

Staring at him, her expression shifted. One of doubting confusion. She looked back at Batman who had not moved from the coming danger of the attack at all. Either a fool or knew without a doubt Superman would caught her. He was annoying and easily set her off as quickly as any word could slip off the tongue. She didn't like being hunted and didn't like being caged up. Her frustration had not fled, but the heat in her veins eased greatly. She was soldier not a murder. The mission here was not to start a war with the Earth.

She eyeballed Superman and than Batman knowing in the fight she could take at least one of them down. Her muscles relaxed and gently lowered the mace ceasing its electrical display. "So how do you go about getting back at them?"

Superman relented with a weakly grin to further ease the tension. "You can start by accepting help and the first step of that help is telling me your name."

"Shayera Hol," the winged woman stated.

Batman had not time for petty introductions, there was a job to do.

"Shayera Hol?" the Man of Steel repeated. "What brings you to Earth?"

Bruce paid mind to every word that was spoken as he went to work putting Croc in cuffs and began dragging him towards the exit. His straining grunts though low and kept hidden under his breath did not escape the ears of Superman.

"You want me to carry him?"

"No," Batman darkly replied.

Clark could hear the struggle in every moment with Croc in tow. As much as he wanted to help, Batman's refusal of it kept the Man of Steel at bay to do nothing more than watch the man suffer because of foolish pride.

"He's a piece of work," Shayera pointed and followed loosely behind.

"Batman is not a very ordinary person to deal with."

The Batman was stronger than she gave him credit for. Maybe not in body wise, but he certainly was willing to put with pain to do his job. Admirable but she still didn't like him.

"He's going to help show me about how his planet works is he?"

"No," Batman stated firmly from the distance. "That is a job for Superman. And only Superman." He didn't like the idea of showing earth to her at all. For all they knew, this Shayera Hol was sent to spy on the human race.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, he's a real charmer," Shayera stopped to look at the doctor still on the ground refusing to take his eyes off her. She squinted disapprovingly at the cowardly man and continued onward.

Superman was something different. Shayera eyed him and not once did his bright disposition change. He wasn't smiling, but it was as clear as day seeing how kindred his spirit was. Not a thing seen too often back home. Obviously strong and good looking, making Shayera think as to how such a powerful being became such a _boy scout_.

The three continued onward through the facility encountering very little resistance as Shayera explained her story of arriving on this planet with full detail. The story was told even through some combating situations. A tough person Bruce thought to have experienced all she claimed to have experienced in such a short amount of time and holding herself together so well afterwards. Not impossible to do but his better judgment said there is more to Shayera Hol's story than what she says there is. He on the other hand grabbed his wounds with his hand, hiding the action under his cape. Croc was getting very heavy and he wasn't feeling well at all.

None of it mattered as much as the fact Bruce had another alien to keep in an eye on. A few years ago he like most of the world didn't even believe in extraterrestrials.

"And Luthor's men began chasing you the moment you showed up? How did they even know about you?"

Shayera looked away. "I don't know. It took them a day or two to find me. All I know is they were the first to greet me and then that thing right there."

The boy scout's question was well noted. How did Luthor's men spot a woman being transported by an energy ray to earth? The details of her story were just not sitting comfortable with the Dark Knight.

"No ship or spacecraft to alert them of your arrival?" Batman questioned before unleashing a batarang at a hiding opponent knocking him out cold.

"I told you I was ripped to pieces and shot here from across the galaxy!"

"We believe you, Shayera. Just Batman doesn't have a much of trusting nature."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if he believes me or not. Its the truth!"

Superman dropped the topic with looking around the facility. "Luthor has been a busy man here," he ran through the walls with x-ray vision. "There's a lot of things here I can't even guess its purpose."

As much as he wanted to concern himself with Superman's talks about Luthor's little projects of the place, Bruce's focus was aimed at remaining on his feet. He grew cold, eyelids had weights resting on top. The strained breathing became more noticeable to where he wagered the woman could hear.

All of it had to be set aside as Batman came to a halt and glared at what laid ahead. Standing before them and the Superman made exit way were several armed soldiers. They looked opposing, showing no signs of backing down. Superman stepped forward placing his hands on his hips daring any of them to fire. Shayera armed her mace taking to a warrior stance to the Man of Steel's left. Bruce released the unconscious Croc and took position in the gap between his two companions.

"You're trespassing on private property, Superman," the commander of the soldiers said. "You and the bat leave now!"

"We are leaving and she is coming with us."

The soldier focused his aim at him. "Not possible. She is under government confinement to this Luthor facility."

"The government?" Superman said with surprise.

"She stays, Superman."

"_She_ is going whether you want her to or not," Shayera stepped forward.

"Ready men?" The soldiers aimed at the three targets.

Bruce stepped forward immediately earning Shayera's wavering glance at him.

"You're going to fight? Up for it _Batman_?" her words spoken to insult.

Batman cocked an eye at her before releasing several batarangs at the soldiers. They all fired back in retaliation scattering the three into action. Superman's attention as he flew forward was divided between fighting and looking after the others. He saw Batman fired away his hook thing and was swinging in the air towards his targets. Several more batarangs were impacting dead on in the head of his foes and knocked them out cold. He landed in the mess of them elbowing and hitting anything around still having the stamina to be on their feet. He was slower Clark noted; each movement requiring speed was probably demanding a deal of energy from his injured body. Amazingly Bruce was in the fight and held his own well.

Clark flew around several attacks before being hit by the energy weapons. The shots hurt and threw him back onto the floor. In seconds of recovery the Man of Steel was back in the air and darting towards the soldiers. His mind regarded it odd of them to want to go up against him knowing they didn't stand a chance. The first two were rammed into with enough force to knock them of the brawl. They pointed their guns and he crushed them without difficulty. Lifting them off their feet, a simple toss into another was enough to daze them convincingly enough to not get back up.

They were human, Superman remembered. He had to be careful when fighting them.

Shayera came down on them from above with her mace smacking and denting into the floor. There was no digression of the amount of force she used against them. When one dared to charge at her, around came a swing at their weapon that effectively destroyed it. Followed with a punch that shattered bone in the man's face. Two more came and earned a swinging kick for their troubles. They were so weak and stupid for challenging her. The fight was over before it began and they were going to pay for it.

Her mace held at the ready to strike at one of them who whimpered in terror of her on the floor.

Superman finished with a punch to the last of his foes before he noticed the winged woman.

"Shayera!" Superman cried.

"Hrrr-rah!" her mace came down.

Leaping down to the man, Batman grabbed him, yanking him in the air and tossed safely out of harm's way. The mace made paste out of the floor and in reaction, Batman stomped on the weapon taking it out of the grips of its owner.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded of him.

"What are you doing?" he replied angrily.

"Shayera," Superman charged in. "You can't kill them."

"Right," she said in a mocking tone with pulling up her mace from under Batman's heel. "No killing. I'll remember next time."

Batman glared at Superman. Every word not spoke was easily understood by the Man of Steel. Bruce turned back for Croc and continued to drag the creature outside.

Superman stared at the man in black as he passed by uninterested in having anything further to do with them.

"Does everyone in your book have to die if fighting them?"

"They do when you live a life like mine." Shayera looked away angered.

Clark softened in his expression placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Maybe your life here will be different. If you want it to be."

She eyed him strangely. "Are you like this with everyone you come across with a bad attitude?" He smiled. "Only those who are willing to listen."

They walked out together and stopped just a few feet behind Batman.

The cockpit hood of the batplane opened. "Go back and use the scientist in there for interrogation about Luthor's motives for this place." He threw Croc into the backseat making the effort seem as if it did not make him want to fall to his knees in pain.

"You're not staying to help?" Superman questioned.

Bruce paused to look at the man with a glare. "I think you're a big enough of a boy scout to handle this on your own. If not, you have _hawlgirl_ here to help you out with that." He jumped in the plane.

"You little..." Shayera made to attack and was grabbed by Superman.

The cockpit hood shut and the batplane ascended into the air and flew off in the distance.

"And him? Ever try working your methods of conversion on him?"

"Batman is a special case," Clark folded his arms over his chest. "He might be a pain at every turn but he does what he does to help others even when costs him to give everything."

It was unease to leave yet another alien with Kent. A being of great power who just recently found himself a cousin of matching power in space to now add under his tutelage a winged woman with great strength according to Croc's injuries. Not to mention a mace of unusual traits. In the condition he was in it didn't seem like a good idea to playing tour guide of earth for the woman at the moment. He would have to worry later about her as Bruce turned the plane on autopilot and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Author's notes: I was always curious as to how Batman knew of Hawkgirl before Secret Origins. If anyone knows what I am talking about, Batman made a comment upon seeing the winged woman when she first arrived to help, "Hawkgirl?! What she doing here?" It was spoken in a manner that suggested Batman and Superman were aware of her and had prior experience meeting the woman.


	4. Careful Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC comic characters or locations and structures

Claimer: I own my OC characters and the story

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Careful Eye**

* * *

A hand at his chin and a press of the controls began the play of the latest footage once again.

"_An angel from heaven? Just who is this woman with wings seen flying with Superman today over the skies of Metropolis?_" the new anchor Angelia Chin reported intriguingly.

Bruce paused the footage of Superman and the woman Shayera Hal flying gracefully side by side towards the sky. His batted eyes stared at the picture. That kind heart nature of Clark's was getting the better of him to be so trusting of this person.

"You really should be resting Master Bruce." Alfred sat the dinner tray next to him. "The condition you returned it was far more...damaged then most nights."

"I'm fine, Alfred." Bruce's sights didn't budge from the viewing screen.

"Taking an interest in our angel guest of earth are we, sir?"

"She's no angel," Bruce resumed the footage. "if anything from what she did to Croc."

"The beastly man was near death when your brought him here."

Another switched and the screen changed to another footage. "He was the first in an already growing list of injured crossing this woman's path."

The footage was of a security camera capturing a robbery at a local store. As the robber held the gun at a clerk for the money, the star attraction of the day entered the picture with her mace readied for combat. The bullets fired at her didn't harm the shielding weapon and all it took was a few seconds to disarm and dislocate the two gunman's limbs. The winged woman picked one of them up and slammed him on the counter. Her mace held over his head in a threatening manner as she laid out the threat.

"My word," Alfred said with surprise. "A wolf in sheep's skin."

"It was her first crime bust. Other than the robbers themselves, no one was hurt."

"Thank heaven for that. But you are still concerned."

"She would have killed Croc if not for Superman. And she is attacking people not knowing just how little they can take from her."

Bruce stood and shut down the computer. As soon as the screen was off he made for the hanger. Alfred went to work collecting the untouched tray of food.

"Pardon me for saying, Master Bruce, but she hasn't done much of anything of what your encounters with criminals usually entitles."

Bruce halted and glared back at him.

"I know where to draw the line, Alfred," came the sharply spoken words.

**Metropolis First Bank**

A hiss and a bite to the guard's neck. The attacked man fell down fast with the poison taking its toll on him. From the wall he crept down extremely pleased that the guy didn't even see it coming. He was getting good at this sort of thing. Of course the name Copperhead wasn't out there yet, but a few more sweet jobs like this, he'll be known soon enough.

_The man with the poisonous bite! Blah! _

There was more to worry about now. The silent alarm was tripped by someone and the cops were already forming a line in the front of the bank. So much for the insider help Copperhead got for the security detail. Still new at this and unaccustomed to the exhilarating adrenaline combined with a mixture of fear, it was a hidden problem to remain as confident as a crime boss man should in front of his lackeys.

"Attention assailants!" blared someone on the loud speaker.

Copperhead snaked his way closer to the door with a hostage, just enough to give himself a peek without making a target. With a hiss he bite down into the man's shoulder and threw him to the cops to take. They knew he meant real business after bringing him back.

"Alright, listen! We don't want anymore violence," the loud speaker declared. "Just everyone keep calm and we can resolve this situation peacefully. Alright in there? We'll back off, just no more hurting of the hostages."

Copperhead hissed. "Speak for yourself." Today was a day to make a name for himself.

"Hurry it up with that money!" Copperhead barked at his men. "I'm getting impatient."

"Listen," the police speaker announced. "We are sending someone in to negotiate the release of the hostage."

"Really?" Copperhead laughed. "Man, are they dumb. Just another person for a hostage."

The crowds around the bank began with an uproar cheer. Copperhead looked through the glass doors for the cause. They all were looking up, pointing and jumping.

Copperhead hissed.

"Boss?!" one of his men pointed.

A window above shattered. The Man of Steel hovered above them with hands on his hips with a scowl. Two of them wasted their time taking a few shots at him while others took hostages at gunpoint. Superman gave them all of his attention. He silently stared with all the intent for them to let the people go.

"Stay back," they warned. "We'll kill them. I swear we'll kill them all!"

The Man of Steel's eyes glared red. The hostage takers didn't know what to think never having faced off with the powerful person before. They were afraid to move. Short bursts of heat vision was more then enough to cook the guns out of their hands. Superman smirked, but heard something crawling on the wall behind him. Too late having the thing already jump on his back hissing and snarling. It was more of the shock of surprise that Superman reacted so poorly flying around with Copperhead on his back. The snake man opened his jaw and went for the neck, repeating biting down to poison the man.

"Huh, what!" Copperhead shouted.

Superman grabbed his arm.

"Oh no," Copperhead said in defeat as he was pulled off and tossed below into the wall.

Copperhead fell flat on the ground and Superman knew he was out of the fight. He was sure to have never seen the man in the snake getup before. Someone new on the criminal edge of mask wearers. A poor soul with gifts who got the idea in his head he could do whatever he wanted to anyone because of it. If done right, Clark could scare the man into going straight before his road down the criminal side went to deep. Course the guns began to cool and were taken up once more. Along with knifes and threatening words that demanded Superman's attention.

Copperhead recovered just in time to see Superman rushing full speed to disarm his gunmen. It was unbelievable that not even his bite could hurt the Man of Steel. They shot at him and knifed him and nothing but a punch in return for their efforts. The fight was already over for Copperhead. He bolted for the backdoor never minding his crew. The bank job was lost with himself being nothing more than another body for Superman to toss around with. The back alley would be his cover of escape and with his abilities and the boy scout busy inside, he'd get away. Cops were nothing to be scared of.

The back door to the bank opened and Copperhead ran out stopping with a hiss to what he saw. A very fine looking woman in blue and gold arm armed with a mace looking at him. Cute with that slanted hip and that anger scowl she sent at him. Those wings, were they real? They looked pretty, like an angel.

"Hello pretty thing," Copperhead hissed.

Her scowl grew deeper. She tapped her mace in one hand threateningly.

"I'm giving you the count of three before I bash your head in." Shayera expanded her wings.

"Oh, I'm shaking pretty legs."

"Three."

Shayera darted for him. Copperhead was surprised her wings were really wings and seriously made her fly. He jumped out of the way onto a wall to see the woman smash the concrete floor into bits.

"Geez lady," Copperhead said surprised. "Are you crazy?!"

"Hurah!" She launched at the snake man. The mace came for him and he jumped out of the way faster then she could swing. She turned ready to strike but the foul creature latched on to her right wing and dragged her to the ground.

Shayera fell hard and the snake man was on top of her fast. He hissed and displayed his fangs for her to see. A surprise to him to see a woman not quiver at his sights.

"You're a brave girl," Copperhead moved in closer. "I like that in a woman."

Shayera slammed her helmet into the man's head and pushed him off of her. What slim. He bellowed as he covered his face, complaining over a broken nose. How sad. The three pronged blades from her gauntlet sprung up. With cold eyes she punched forward for the man's head who had somehow saw the coming danger and jumped away. The blades struck in the brick wall of the alleyway and impaled it by the force she gave. With all her might, Shayera couldn't pry her hand loose.

"Aw, so sad." Copperhead moved in. "What are you going to do now, pretty?"

"Hurah!" Shayera shot a fast struck kick into the man's gut. Fueled by anger, Shayera pushed down on her hand and the blades impaling the wall snapped off. Her breathing was slow and hard as she turned to the snake man. She tossed her mace from one hand to the other. "Where were we?"

Copperhead backed away, his confidence shattered. The female was strong, fast, and past the point of anger. He jumped onto the wall climbing for his escape.

"No you don't," Shayera said and launched her mace like a javelin at him.

It was by luck Copperhead saw the thing coming and moved out of the way. The mace crushed the brick wall and sent him hurling down once again. On the ground he heard her boots stop in front of him. He looked up to her eyes of fury.

She wasn't done yet.

"Oh boy," Copperhead squealed and scurried out of the way of another mace drop at him. "I didn't think you heroes played so rough."

"I'm no hero," Shayera powered her mace's electrical abilities up.

"Okay," Copperhead raised his hands. "I give up."

"You don't get off that easy," Shayera shook her head. She fired her mace down and Copperhead ran.

This wasn't a simple robbery escape anymore for Copperhead anymore. It was survival. This woman wanted him dead and she had the means to do it. Sure, he heard the Batman in Gotham City killed sometimes but working in Metropolis meant none of that. Superman didn't kill. Who would think that anyone following around him would be so willing to do so. She came at him again and again shouting like a killer with that mace of hers.

"Dahh!" Copperhead leaped again. "Where's Superman when you need him?"

Tired of the game, Shayera removed the symbol chest piece of her armor and threw it at her enemy. It opened up an energy net that captured Copperhead and pinned him to the floor. It was no more then an inch thick like string but weight several tons against his bones. He was crying out as if it were going to crush him.

Shayera brought her mace up ready to strike.

"Hurrah!" Her mace came up and down at full speed. The blow would be fatal with no hope of recovering later. As before to the woman's eyes, a quick acting hand stopped her from delivering a fatal blow.

"That's enough," Superman warned.

Shayera stared at him. "He threatened the lives of many people in there. He deserves this."

"No," Superman pushed the mace away. "We've discussed this. You don't win fights by meeting killing with killing. In the end it'll just end up with a lot of blood on the streets."

"So what do you do, huh? Be like Batman and lock them away so they can break out and hurt more people. You should make examples with people like him." Shayera pointed the mace at the downed Copperhead.

Superman turned to the whimpering man and saw fear and the weight of the net pressing down on him. He was defeated.

"We show our example by guiding the misguided." He went for the net and destroyed it.

Copperhead looked confused as the energy net disappeared. "Thanks."

"Whoever you are, your little power play here is over."

"My name is Copperhead." He hissed at them. "Thanks for the help."

Copperhead leaped for Shayera with an aim at biting her shoulder. A short made grab and the villain was stopped dead in his leap by the Man of Steel. The grown man squirmed and hissed like a child to get at what he wanted. He threatened and made folly spits at the woman in armor.

"Stop acting like this," Superman held him off.

"She tried to kill me!"

Shayera walked idly by them and returned her insignia chest piece in the proper place. "See? People like these never change. We had our share of them on my planet too and dealt with them accordingly."

Superman's eyebrow arched. Maybe Batman was right, Shayera was just too much of a killer to train for going easy on people of the misguided. Copperhead's childlike behavior wasn't helping so he gently flicked the man and knocked him out cold. He held the knocked out man wishing all criminals alike were as easy.

"With help, he can be reformed." Superman walked out of the alley and gave Copperhead over to the authorities.

Shayera was already in the air when he came back, it took only a second to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked politely.

Shayera scuffed at him following. "Somewhere to clear my head. You people are confusing."

"I can help with what you're going through. I can relate to-"

"Just stop there, Superman." Shayera cut him off. "I just want some time alone to think for a minute; alright?"

"Okay. Here," Superman reach for his belt and retrieved a wristwatch. "Just press the red button and I'll be around the corner before you know it."

Shayera eyed him and the watch.

"Please," he said concernedly. "just take it."

"Fine." Shayera snatched the thing and flew off. "You people called heroes make doing your job ten times harder then it needs to be."

_Maybe_, Superman thought to himself. He liked the idea of not having to deal with Lex many times over again. Taking him out would be a breeze, but killing was something Clark didn't want to face. He looked at himself and the costume he wore, it was meant to help people when they saw it. Sure, the job called for more punches thrown and kicks than ever thought needed to be. Never to hurt anyone by killing. It never entered the country boy's mind to do something like that. It wasn't his nature and he prayed it wasn't going to be so for anyone else who wanted to do the things he set out to do.

He stared at the 'Hawkgirl' as she flew away. Shayera leaned towards the path of fighting for justice but that was a short lean. Her killing nature made for a very difficult stance like the one he was facing concerning her. A chance would be given like Copperhead for Shayera to made the right choices in life here, but he had to, Clark would take his fellow friend from the stars down in a heartbeat.

This was going to be harder than she thought. The insufferable man. Superman was too many times stronger then her and already he had his eyes on her like an older brother would. He wasn't going to leave her be. Everywhere she would go he'd know now with this silly little watch he gave her. She was sure it was a tracking device. Why else be so eager to give it? There was no way it was solely for a call button of distress. That was unbelievable for someone to be so unselfishly helpful. Shayera didn't want attention drawn to herself, her mission needed guile and stealth in order to be finished. If she crossed swords with earth's Man of Steel she'd never complete it; he was just too powerful for her and all of Thanagar. Dozens of different plans were working up in her mind on how to deal with him.

**Metropolis Living Space Tower**

He dropped in quietly with only the wind to alert of his presence. The loft was dark with only the starlight sky of the Metropolis skyscrapers to aid. A big place with not many rooms, not much of anything at all. A bed that seemed unused and next to it were newspapers dating back years from the Daily Planet. No surprise the articles were mostly concerning him, the Man of Steel. Everything that could be known through the papers and media work were scattered around the bed. Course there were few on Batman, but there wasn't much the public had.

Clark smirked. So she was wanting to know a lot about him. He'd seen worse in some fan girls who chased after him sometimes. Nothing unusual. Other working articles were about other people of importance she should know a least a little something about. Any stranger to a planet would need to know these facts. He brushed it off and followed the noises of a computer near the center of the empty loft. The watch he gave her sitting unused with the stacks, guess she didn't want his help if she ever needed it.

She was in the showers, easy enough to hear the running water from where he stood. By his own journalistic nature he tapped the keyboard and the screen popped on. Historical events of earth's past were displayed along with several references to mythical based stories. Greek in particular. He eyeballed it curiously.

"Them...Themys.... Themyscria?" Superman struggled.

Magic things? Why would someone be looking up magical things? The interest in him and Batman with more current events was understandable, but magic? Fabled stories?

The shower sounds ceased and the bathroom door opened. If there wasn't one thing Shayera could be thankful for on this planet was the subtle pleasantry of a bathing. Least humans took that aspect to heart with all the accessories they had. Her hair hadn't felt so smooth since the last night with her beloved Hro Talek. She flung the soaked hair behind her and just thinking about her love made her warm; she could almost see him with closed eyes. When her eyes opened someone else stood before her in her room.

"You!" Shayera shouted in anger.

Superman looked for but a second and turned away embarrassed. The lady was only wearing a towel around herself.

"I'm sorry," Superman said not looking at her. "I should have knocked."

Shayera grabbed her mace and was ready to chuck it at the guy for his intrusion. A wonder to her as to why she didn't. He well enough deserved it for sneaking up on her like that. She just held it at the toss ready position with her teeth bearing and a eyes furrowing to her aggression. Something kept her from striking and oddly enough she found herself smirking at it. Not everyday someone could sneak up on someone with as much field training as she had.

"You can stop acting like you haven't seen a woman before," Shayera lowered the mace and walked to her clothes. She noted the man continued to look away as she gathered a set of nightly wearings and calmly retreated to the bathroom.

When the door closed Clark allowed himself to look freely around the room. Ma Kent taught him better then to look at a lady who wasn't fully dressed.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted.

Superman flipped through a few dozen papers on the world's workings. "I came to see if you needed anything and if you wanted to come on patrol with me tonight."

"They are calling me Hawkgirl in the papers."

"I know," Superman said guilty. He was the one you wrote the article. "It's a good name for a superhero."

"I'm no superhero." Shayera walked out fully clothed. A simple workout top and sweat pants. Nothing too fancy for her to go to bed in. "I'm a cop who wants to go home."

A few seconds pasted for him to think. "We can go to S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow and go through some star charts."

"Well," Shayera considered it. "It's a start. But it still wont get me any closer to home."

"With any luck you can tell how far home is and maybe Hamilton could build something from my planet's technology to get you back."

He had an answer for everything. Either wanted to smother around because he didn't trust or had a genial want to help out. That good nature was not something much seen back home and it was, in truth, annoying. Thanagar men were hard wore soldiers not nice guy do-gooders. This was not going to help in her mission at all.

"You don't quit do you?" she dryly asked.

"Well, cooped up in the dark doing research all night isn't healthy. A night on the town could do you some good."

Shayera stared silently at him for a minute. There was no way of getting rid of him.

She smirked. "This isn't your place is it?"

"Uh, no. It belongs to a friend of mine. She lets me use it from time to time."

"Good," Shayera laughed and tossed an object at him. She sat down in a nearby chair watching his reaction. "Because I'd hate to ask if those were yours."

Superman caught the object and held it in his hands. The uncomfortably written all over him. His arm extended it as far away as it could. "She's a clothing designer." He dropped it and paid not a second more of interest in the undergarment.

"Right." Shayera had him pegged; good guy to the end. She stood up and threw the mace on her shoulder. "So where do plan on taking me?"

Superman cleared his throat nervously. "I'd start tonight at Hobbs Bay and work my way closer to the center of town."

"Gotta be a reason for starting there, right?"

Superman shrugged. "An old sailor friend told me to keep an eye out for something that might be happening tonight."

Sounds like a fight, Shayera was in. She wasn't in armor but a simple workout pants and top didn't seem too bad of a attire choice. The armor was too heavy for the speed she needed in a fight with human and human like creatures around here. She past the Man of Steel and gave a small smack to the back of his leg. Didn't hurt like she hoped, but was good enough to give him pause.

"That was for sneaking in a girl's room."

Superman rubbed hie leg confused but shortened it with a grin. The woman smiled pleasingly at his reaction and waited for him to follow to the balcony. He grinned as he stepped closer but that happy expression fell when Clark looked back into the loft, back into the darkness. He stood there curiously for a second before Shayera's demanding rant took priority.

"Hey, dimwit! Let's go!" Shayera took off.

Superman walked to the balcony and gave one last look into the darkness with a disappointing glare before taking flight with Shayera to Hobbs Bay. In the darkness he marched forward towards the computer screen's light. She hadn't seen him or heard him at all. Kent found him only by his advantage hearing factor. Shayera was a smart one; Batman watched her every second of the way as she conducted her research. She may not have known he was there, but sure as well kept her searches on things to a minimal level of eye turners as if she did.

Batman scowled with his suspicions rattling around in his head about the woman.

**The Batcave**

"You don't trust her do you?" Superman asked with arms crossed over.

"She's given me no reason to." Batman answered while his attention was turned to a microscope.

"Shayera has been ripped away from her home world and wants to get back. What's so suspicious of that?"

"She's not telling us the whole truth of how she got here." Batman stood up from his scope and pressed a few buttons.

"How can you be sure?"

Bruce turned his head and gave the Man of Steel a point making look.

_Of course_. _He can read people's body language_, Clark thought.

"When she told you her sad story, did you listen to her heartbeat?"

"I..uh..no." Superman frowned. "I was listening to yours."

Bruce scowled. He remembered his blood loss that day and of course the boy scout would keep an eye on him every step of the way. Dumb of him to waste the opportunity to clearing Shayera's story.

"Besides, she's not human. It'll take time to distinguish her different heartbeat reactions. And who knows, her body language could just as well be different than our own."

"Well, you should be well versed in hearing and seeing it with as much time as you spend with her." Bruce adjusted a knob on his computers to increase the temperature of the sample he was analyzing.

"Actually, I am getting to know her well. And she's getting better at taking down the bad guys."

"Are you looking for my approval of her?"

Superman stepped closer. "You know something about her that I don't. What is it?"

Bruce turned and stared Kent dead in the eye. He wasn't going to leave this alone lightly and needed to know anyway. The Dark Knight walked calmly to his computers without a word and pressed in the commands.

Clark shook his head. Why did Batman have to make things so difficult? They were on the same side... sort of. He looked as if he weren't going to pay Clark another second's mind.

The screen flashed on with a overhead map of Metropolis.

"While you've been playing babysitter with 'Hawkgirl' between your job and as Superman, I've been keeping track of her whereabouts around the clock." Batman stared up at the screen.

"How...never mind." Superman shook his head. The same trick that got him, Bruce bugged Shayera somewhere.

"Has any strange activities happened with Luthor lately?"

"Strange as in, taking over the world? Part from smaller illegal things, no. Luthor's been pretty quiet."

A red flight path line appeared on the screen.

"This is her flying patterns in Metropolis during your job hours." He zoomed in closer.

The Man of Steel's eyes opened widely. On the screen, Hawkgirl's flight consistently rounded around the Luthor Tower. Information appeared indicating her time spent in the tower was extensive. Clark couldn't believe it. He gave the woman his fullest trust and she double crosses him with the very person that tried to cage her. There had to be another reason for it; people just don't turn around and stab someone in the back who is trying to help.

He shook his head. Alas, Bruce was right yet again. Why? He just didn't get it.

Clark's fists tightened in a vice. The feelings of betrayal soon lifted and replaced with anger towards an enemy.

"Does that bug pick up audio?"

"Luthor's got some kind of field around his tower that jams any such tapping devices from sending audio data."

"I need to know what it is she's saying to Lex."

Batman turned to him. "You going to confront her about it?"

His hands folded across his chest. "I had 'catching them in the act of conversing' in mind. I want to know what it is she could possibly want to talk about with Luthor."

Luthor is dangerous. Didn't she listen at all to him?

Superman walked to the ledge. "Thanks for showing me this, Bruce. I'll see you around."

Batman stood still and the Man of Steel dove for the water and out of the cave.

"Did Master Kent leave already?" Alfred appeared.

"Yes, Alfred. He did."

"Pity." Alfred looked at the tray of food in his hands.

Batman walked over to the large metal case on the floor and stared at it for a moment.

"Sir?"

Betrayal did things to people, even to the Man of Steel. It could be imagined how Kent felt. Shayera was a person from the stars somewhere around his age by estimation. He could relate to her more then a younger impulsive cousin to look after could. In a world of only humans, he feels alone. Batman opened the case and prepared the gear.

**Luthor Tower**

Luthor tapped his finger on the desk reading the latest reports on his computer. Mercy was outside ready like the dog she was to take him home for the night, but there was a lot of business still left to conduct. No other place he would rather be in then in the seat of dealing with important affairs of his company. Such importance required his overlooking with Superman roaming around to find every dirty little secret. The alien wanted to find anything incriminating to put him behind bars or at least stain the company's reputation. He was indeed a problem, but like the tapping on the desk, Lex turned to a tapping at his window. It brought a smile to his face.

A pressed of a switch and the windows opened. "My dear lady, what another unexpected surprise." Lex stood and welcomed her in.

"You don't seemed surprised." Shayera landed in his office.

"On the contrary," Lex adjusted his tie. "I was hoping you could stop by again. To have someone of your status-"

"You mean alien," Shayera cut him off.

"I mean a talked about hero," Lex cleared the air. "I must admit most hero types think I'm some sort of criminal. They wont come within eight yards of me unless its to try and underhand me and my company."

"Can't image why." Shayera took a seat overlooking Luthor's desk.

Lex chuckled. "You on the other hand seem different. I'm sure Superman spun you a web of horrid tales about Lex's agenda of power."

"He gave warnings." Shayera crossed her arms and legs and stared at the man.

"Well then," Lex leaned as close as he could to her from his desk. "the question remains; why are you here?"

Shayera stared him down like any hardcore police officer would. "I make my own assessment of people and not take the word of their enemy."

"Well said. How very wise of you. I can assure that my tale is not as dark as the Man of Steel tells it. He and I have had difficulties in the past."

"Than you could explain baldie, why your men took me against my will when I first got here."

"I minor error in judgment. You see, the last aliens that landed here were invaders from Apkolips and-"

"Save it!" Shayera warned. "Let's start with something more important. The real reason either one of us is taking to the other."

Lex played dumb. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Shayera leaned towards him with not so much as a blink to deter her stare. "Tell me everything you know about the Man of Steel."

Lex smirked. Where to start? Ah, but he knew what she was after in learning about Superman. It was rather easy to tell. Guess the boy scout didn't leave all that well of an impression towards her. Well, he would be more then happy to oblige in relaying the details and perhaps even a small sample of it to carry around like himself. After all, should a unfortunate brawl between the two super-powered aliens occur, it wouldn't be fair for the 'Hawkgirl' to go at it unprepared against the Man of Steel.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Ahhh! Holy fragarolli! Feels like I'm being torn apart. Cool. -Lobo in The Main Man.


End file.
